Surprise
by LemonAidan
Summary: Kurt is in New York and receives a surprise phone call from Blaine.


Woah! What is this craziness! I had some feels and actually wrote a drabble!

* * *

"Shh! Quiet down! I'm about to call him." Blaine said to the clan of rowdy boys behind him. He took a deep breath, before pushing the call button, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to pick up. If his calculations were correct, Kurt should just been heading out for lunch.

Kurt groaned as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he maneuvered his sketch book and portfolio into one arm and dug out his phone, answering it without even looking at the caller ID. "For the last time, Rach, I don't do mice, call the landlord or Brody or I don't even care who, but not me."

"Well that's not exactly the greeting I was expecting." Blaine laughed, "Still haven't gotten that rodent problem under control, I see."

Kurt sighed, "Sorry, Blaine, Rachel's been calling and texting me nonstop, and well, it's just been a really long morning. It's nice to hear your voice, though… wait. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Blaine chuckled, "Well technically, yes I should be, but I decided to blow it off to spend some time with some of my old friends from Dalton for the weekend." Cheers of "Hi Kurt!" Could be heard in the background.

"Oh, I won't keep you then, I know you haven't gotten to see them lately." Kurt said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice, sure he could talk to Blaine for hours on end and not get tired of his voice, but Blaine should be using this time to catch up with his friends. Secretly, he might have been a little jealous that Blaine got to hang out with his old friends, while he really only had Rachel as well as a few acquaintances.

"No! No! Don't go yet, Kurt!" Blaine pleaded, looking around to the group of boys to make sure they were still paying attention. "If you've got the time, the warblers and I have prepared a little song for you."

Kurt smiled, touched by the gesture, "For you, I have forever."

"Turn around." Blaine said, the warblers falling right into synch with the back beat. Blaine sang the opening line as Kurt turned around, his mouth hanging open, frozen in shock.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
Ill be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly deeply, do.

By this time, Blaine and the Warblers were making their way through the small crowd that had formed.

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper…

Blaine was cut off by his boyfriend lunging towards him, closing the gap and pressing an overdo kiss to his lips.

"What are you even doing here?" Kurt asked, eyes wet and wide.

Blaine smirked, "Well, the warblers had a performance here in New York, and I decided to tag along for the weekend. I figured I could hang out with some old friends and spend some quality time with my amazing boyfriend. Besides, I have something that I want you to have and Thanksgiving break is too far away." Blaine said, pulling a box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee, shakily holding open the box containing a delicate white gold band with diamonds down the center. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband one day?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt hopefully.

All Kurt could manage to do was nod and pull Blaine up into another loving kiss. "Of course, Blaine." He finally said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. The group of boys all began to cheer and "Aww".

Blaine let out a relieved sigh and slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger, tearing up himself as he looked down at the ring on his now-fiance's hand.

"I'll make sure Rachel's out of the apartment tonight!" Kurt quickly said, causing a few of the warblers to back away a bit with an "Eww, TMI man! TMI!"

Blaine shot the boys a look, "Oh, c'mon, it's not like I told you all what I was planning to do if this opportunity came up…."

Blaine was quickly pulled away by Kurt, "C'mon! I've only got 40 minutes left of my lunch and I want to do some more catching up!"


End file.
